Ruthless Love
by Kyle Gaddy
Summary: Tokyo three, several months of normal days, until a new angel appears... as well as an odd teen who seems to have an eye for Asuka... (Read and Review!)
1. No Such thing as Heaven

Evangelion No Such Thing As Heaven...  
  
Footsteps... coming closer... A heartbeat... almost... there! "STUPID PERVERT!!" A shriek from a boy erupted as he fell, shivering as the German pilot stood above him, smirking "your friends are at the door, I'm going to take a bath, if any of you even think about peeping on me I'll kill each of you" With that she trampled the boy, leaving indentations within his chest, face, and groin. She grinned as she shut the door and locked it behind her, scoffing "pathetic excuse for a male, why couldn't he be more like Kaji?" She muttered to herself as she stripped off her Tee shirt and shorts, dropping her fresh clothes for the day onto the counter as she turned the faucet on, the tub slowly filling with warm water. She smiled as she discarded the rest of her clothing, slowly slipping into the water, purring deeply as her muscles began to relax. As the water filled around her she could only smile as her eyes began to close, the Angel Attacks had stopped for the moment, school was over, Misato was trying to quit drinking, there were naturally the frequent Nerv Sync Tests but even those couldn't ruin such a good mood. "mmm, this is heaven..." Her muscles suddenly tensed as a woman's voiced screamed out in the apartment "Shinji! Asuka! Emergency!" The young woman growled silently "of coarse... no such thing as Heaven..."  
  
"So, whats the emergency?" Shinji managed to say as he gripped onto the seat for dear life as the woman sped through traffic like a madman. Her concentration could rival a martial artists "We sighted what might be another angel heading for Tokyo three!" Asuka smirked, glancing out the window "good, a little amusement will do us good!" Rei was in the back next to Shinji, staring out the window, quiet at usual. However Asuka and Misato both noticed one subtle difference, her arm was entwined with Shinji's. Misato had first noticed the two teens growing relationship, she was forced to watch a taping in the locker room of Nerv Headquarters of the two... consummating their feelings for one another. However it was before that taping when she had first decided to quite drinking. Asuka came home late and found the drunken woman trying to force herself on the younger boy. She often joked about it in front of her friends, causing the young pervert to blush furiously. They finally arrived within Nerv Headquarters, where they caught their first glimpse of their supposed Angel. Ritsuko was staring as the creature, angel or not, fell into the Earth's atmosphere "that's the angel? That's Pathetic!" Consider what the three had faced before; this indeed looked far to simple. Ritsuko could only stare "Its almost like the tenth angel... but this one doesn't appear to be self detonating..." The dark figure suddenly spasmed on the screen, large appendages erupting from its back in the form of giant feathered wings. Asuka suddenly felt a lump in the back of her throat, the shape nearly reminded her of the fifteenth angel, the very one that had probed her sanity. She was snapped out of her stare as Ritsuko turned to them "We have found where it will land, if it continues its decent it will arrive in the center of Tokyo three within seventeen minutes, perhaps twenty if it slows its descent any more"  
  
The three Evas stood among what buildings remained above ground; Asuka stared into the sky muttering "come on already... I'll end up dying of old age before me and my Eva start tearing something apart" Her teeth were grinding in impatience, her Eva clutching at the assault rifle in its grasp. Finally her patience paid off, she could see the burning winged figure "Mein gott..." was all she could whisper, it almost looked like god descending upon the earth. She was snapped from her thoughts at the sound of a heavy rifle being fired into the air, and lifted her own rifle and let out a long barrage of bullets. Eva 01 only had a simple pistol, but all the combined fire power had already created a cloud above the city. Moments passed as the shots stopped, each Eva reloaded their weapons and waited. Finally Shinji's voice broke the tension "did we get it?" Asuka growled "Of Coarse We Did You Stupid Pervert! All because of my unnaturally great ability and my lovely Eva!" Her prideful laughter was cut short as the cloud of debris and dust suddenly became a soft whirlwind, spreading away from the winged figure as he hovered above them. Asuka growled as Shinji's image came on the com link "It must have an AT Field, I'll get in close and distract it, you and Rei get in from behind and" "Shut It Pervert! I'LL Take It Head On!" The Crimson Eva dropped the rifle and reached into one of the equipment buildings, pulling out a hand ax as the free hand pulled the progression knife free "Time To Die!"  
  
The Red Eva leapt, the pilot shrieking, her pride up to its fullest extent, only to fall as hard as her Eva smashing through one of the munitions buildings. She could only blink as the creature, dropped its arm, its wings shrinking back into its odd armored flesh. The large artillery shells simply bounced off the thing's AT field, Shinji's Eva charged with its progression knife, the pilot growling before it was launched into the air by a strong upper cut. The dark creature then turned to Eva 00, Asuka could swear the thing was smirking as it slowly started towards her. The blue Eva kept firing, the giant shells again ricocheting off the creatures AT field. The heavy rifle's barrel was bent and warped as the blue Eva stood and reached for its own progression knife, its arm caught and twisted. Shinji could almost swear he heard the young woman's scream, which brought him into a rage that sent the lavender Eva at the creature, only to catch the blue blur of unit 00 as both landed hard into one of the standing buildings. Asuka forced her Eva to stand, she growled, this thing was challenging her very willpower, and she would not allow herself to lose. With another scream the Eva through itself forward, only to be caught in a strong grasp. She felt the strong forces of gravity as the large mecha was halfway buried into the cement below, the pilot growling as she looked up at the dark shadow looming above her. She watched as a rod extended from its back, a hand grasping and pulling it free, an eccentric hilt of armor opening like a budding flower as a small blade extended to an immense length.  
  
She stared as the creature raised the odd sword, the blade facing the chest of her Eva. She could only glare, the moment of truth, the moment she could die, she would face it without fear! But With Honor! But as the blade began its decent, she could only feel the sweat bead and her lip quivor. She shrieked as her eyes shut, suddenly she felt a very familiar probe, she was not alone in her mind, there was another. Her eyes opened and time seemed to stand still, the blade nearly impaling her Eva "what?" A voice echoed in her mind, a near feral growl that spoke only one thing "Asuka..." She quivored, the voice echoing out again "get out... get out... Get Out!" She lurched over, her hands grasping tufts of red hair as she screamed at the top of her lungs "GET OUT OF MY MIND!!" A bright light suddenly erupted from the creatures fore head, blinding her. She found herself suddenly drifting within an odd space of nothing but an ebony glare, rendered nude as she fell slowly within the abyss "where am I?" She suddenly landed softly, and glanced around slowly, her hair whipping around slowly "Mein gott... it's... beautiful" Suddenly she spotted a figure in the distance, from the stature she suddenly beamed at the first thought in her mind "Kaji?" Her smile vanished; it wasn't her crush, that man was long dead now, though this man still had the same rugged unshaven face, and a cruel smile. The light suddenly turned to darkness, as if some one hit the light switch, her heart throbbed in her throat "who... who are you?" The figure was a teen, maybe a little older than her self. Suddenly, the teen's evil smirk and glaring eyes vanished, and instead came a soft smile and a kind gaze. Her heart lifted as the darkness lifted like a veil, revealing a small paradise, a stream within a forest, he was on the other side "who are you?" The boy's smile only widened, as did her own "Asuka... Asuka..." The light came again, she was being blinded as the teens soft voice echoed "Asuka..."  
  
Her eyes began to flutter open, a groan rolling from her lips "Asuka are you okay?" She saw Shinji above her, and did the first thing that came to mind. She slammed her fist into his jaw, shrieking pervert, sending the poor boy sprawling to the ground out cold. A fit of giggles caused the young red head to spy Misato next to her "I think she's just fine" The young pilot fell back, staring up at the ceiling "I thought I went to heaven... and Kaji was there" Misato twitched her brow, the seams ripping from her jacket at that name. The door opened and a voice rang out in a cold deep tone "No such thing as heaven my dear" She slowly turned her head and found the very same boy from her dream leaning against the door, smiling a classic lady killer grin "no such thing as heaven..."  
  
Kyle: This is what comes from dreams, beer, and late nights watching Adult Swim... also reading one to many Evangelion fanfics... any way... umm...  
  
Asuka: Mein Gott Just Shut Up And Give A Bit Of Insight For The Next One!  
  
Rei: ...why am I here... and why am I the younger Ikari's lover?  
  
Shinji: um... yea I-I'm curious about that myself  
  
Kyle: Cuz Its My Mind Dammit!  
  
Asuka: Tch, stupid pervert, putting a nude scene of me, you should be put down like the mutt you are  
  
Kyle: I didn't hear you complaining!  
  
Asuka: WHY YOU DAMNED BENGIL HYMEN DIRHNE!  
  
Shinji: Uh... I guess that leaves me, the next chapter will tell just who this odd boy is and why Asuka  
  
Asuka: GET BACK HERE DAMN YOU!  
  
Kyle: BITE ME!  
  
Shinji: ... is having... dreams... ahem  
  
Rei: ...... 


	2. The Past's Blind Love

Evangelion

The Past's Blind Love

"Who the hell are you?" Asuka's face was a mask of utter confusion, Misato gladly filled her in "Asuka, this boy brought you here, when that angel tore out your Eva's plug Shinji managed to fend it off, this boy was watching and pulled you from the wreckage and brought you to this hospital, he saved you" Asuka only scoffed, her arms crossed "probably just looking for a hand out like the rest of the perverts, blinded by what they say is love" Misato sighed and tried to tend to the unconscious Shinji. The new boy simply chuckled and leaned against the door frame "You insult me, placing me with the rest of the male population, how your words strike me is so painful to bear as is being of the very gender you speak of" The fiery red head only scoffed again "great, another poet trying to win me over" The boy himself scoffed as he finally stepped into the room "If I were trying to win you over, I'd bring roses" Asuka arched a brow, a smile twitching at her lips, Misato was giggling as the young pilot in her arms began to stir, catching their attention with a groan. When both the women turned to the door, the boy was gone, and leaving only confusion and wonder.

Misato was the one to break the silence "He's cute" Asuka blushed and began spouting curses in German, insinuating the woman had sent the boy trying to win her over. Shinji woke up during this and was abruptly slapped again. After they finally arrived home Asuka found Misato at the dinner table, drinking water. She sat across from the woman, finally asking "what happened out there? During the fight with the angel? Did Shinji kill it?" She had already been plotting on how to abuse the poor pilot for taking her honor, but Misato shook her head "no, he chased it away from you then it just... vanished..." Asuka could only blink at the older woman "What you mean vanished?" Misato sighed and ran her fingers through her dark lavender hair "it was... like its shadow swallowed it up" The phrase reminded her of another angel, one that literally swallowed up part of the city with what they thought was a shadow, even eating Eva 01, who managed a gory escape.

With a sigh the German pilot spoke softly "when... that angel was about to impale my Eva... I had... a vision or a dream... I can't really remember it but... it felt like some one was in my mind, whispering my name... a boy was there... I can't really remember but... for a moment..." She looked up; Misato was staring intently at her. She chuckled and waved a hand "never mind, it's stupid... I think I'll head off to bed" When she opened the door, Shinji was no where to be found. She scoffed "pervert's probably off with wonder girl..." As she said it, a tear welled up and slowly crossed her cheek as she fell onto the bed, sighing softly "stupid pervert..." She soon drifted off to sleep, an empty dream awaited her.

When she awoke, she groggily went about drawing a bath, cleaning her self up and getting dressed in a large tee shirt that stopped a bit above the knee, she didn't care, Shinji probably wouldn't be home this early, if he was it'd give her another reason to curse and abuse him. When she entered the kitchen there was indeed a boy sitting at the table with Misato, but it wasn't Shinji "What The Hell Is He Doing Here!?" The said boy simply smiled and gave a wave as Misato grinned while Asuka pulled the large yellow shirt lower with a deep blush. The boy lifted from the chair and took the young red head's hand, placing a delicate kiss upon her knuckles. Any normal circumstance would have saw this male thrown out of the window, but this odd ritual had brought back a memory of college, when she met her date for the formal dance. She was brought back to her senses and brought her hand back, yet when the teen lifted his gaze and smile upon her, she was frozen. His eyes were a deep crimson, much like that stupid pervert's whore doll, yet... they held emotion... and passion...

"His name is Jaeger Allen Lockhart, Commander Ikari has sent for him to be your as well as Shinji's and Rei's ahem body guard" The young pilot could only shake off her odd stare as she glared at her guardian "and where is he going to sleep?" The dark brown hair that accented the teen's brow was brushed as he smiled "I will be sleeping within major Katsuragi's quarters second child" Misato blushed giggling softly as Asuka's brow arched "and where will she be sleeping?" Misato chuckled, waving her hands defensively "Uh, Commander Ikari assured me that Jaeger is a perfect gentleman and will not do anything to affect his mission!" Asuka expected as much, it was Misato she was worried about. She waved them off and started for her room before Misato's voice caught her "Jaeger also offered to take us to dinner" She scoffed again and began walking again before the older woman's voice stopped her again "It's that new restaurant, The Swartz Valde Buffet!" Her eyes snapped open, she read about the German restaurant in the paper, but knew they couldn't afford it, how did this guy scrap up the money for such a place?

When she turned she found the body guard standing in the hallway, an odd smirk on his lips the mirrored even her slyest smiles. But it wasn't his lips that bothered her, it was his eyes. In them she saw a passion she only saw once, though not in such a menacing way. She shivered and went into her room, though even behind the door she felt as though the teen's eyes were watching her. She brushed the feeling off and searched through her clothes "do I have anything to wear to a place like that?" Just as she had said that very sentence there was a knock at the door, by the time she turned to see who it was she found a dark crimson silk dress hanging on the door. She could only stare at it, it was beautiful and most likely amazingly expensive. She expected it to be from the so called body guard, but the note attached said a different story, one that lifted her heart 'Asuka, I wore this dress when me and Kaji had our first date, I hope it works for you as it did me on our 'guest' love Misato' there was a small picture of what appeared to be Misato as a cat with a Cheshire grin.

Misato sat down with the teen, who currently was thumbing through a thick book. The title read 'The Da Vinci Code', she had never heard of it, though something else caught her interest "I didn't know you wore glasses" The teen glanced up, lenses on thin frames drifting down his nose as he smiled "There's a lot that has changed about me Major Katsuragi, I'm no longer the young boy you had your first sexual encounters with, I'm twenty one, soon to be twenty two, I'm no longer the Naïve hormone driven teenager you slept with, but a man who has a responsibility" The woman could only smile, the man sitting across from her told the truth, he was no longer the kid she met long ago. "It's just weird, you don't look like you've aged a day since then" The man simply chuckled as he slid his glasses off "I don't remember wearing a tie, much less a suit"

Her eyes glanced to a coat rack where a sport coat lay, the man himself was wearing a dark red dress shirt and a dark black satin tie. With a sly grin she slid into a closer seat next to him, her lips close to his ear as she purred into it "Jaeger... I don't suppose you'd like to relive those days... would you?" The man's blush could have rivaled Shinji's, though he quickly recovered and stood "Major Katsuragi, I have a duty to protect the first, third, and second child, and nothing shall distract me from my assignment" The woman smiled, leaning in on her elbow "you have changed..." The teen offered a smile, however his eyes were following the shadow that was traveling from the hall, a moment later the fiery red pilot of unit 02 smiled as she gave a little spin in the silk dress "well? How do I look" Misato could only beam as the man smiled and bowed before her "Extravagant mein netter Engel" The pilot blushed and smiled, it had been a while since she heard a German phrase from any one but herself "warum Danke Jaeger"

The moment that Asuka saw the restaurant, she felt right at home. Jaeger opened the door of his car for her, and she smiled as she stepped out with Misato, and their escort led them in, elbows entwined. Misato was giggling the whole time as they were soon shown to a table, where their menus were quickly brought out. They ordered what they wanted and a conversation was started with the body guard and Misato, Asuka simply fiddled with her silver where as the two spoke of their past. It wasn't until his voice spoke to her that she was snapped out of her interest with the steel fork and knife "So Asuka, how was life living with Major Katsuragi?" That was the only incentive she needed to start berating Shinji as the stupid pervert who often tried to get a peek of her undressing or trying to get into her bed. Misato corrected her for nearly every sentence, but Jaeger only listened to the young red head. Finally after an unusual tale of Misato and Asuka embarrassing the poor boy near to depression, Asuka's curiosity got the best of her pride "Jaeger, exactly where did you meet Misato"

Both blushed at that one, Misato giggled and took a sip of her wine as the man sighed lightly "well... honesty from my point of view it seemed that Misato was looking for" The woman elbowed him hard giggling with an even darker flush "A body guard, that's it, a bodyguard!" Asuka figured out the whole story just from her guardian's reaction as Jaeger continued "anyway... she 'hired' me and we became close pretty fast... though no matter what we did I swore never to go past the boundaries of friendship... no matter how drunk she had gotten..." Misato blushed and simply drank her wine; the German pilot suddenly became near repulsed but not too surprised either. Their meals came and Misato could only stare as Asuka tore into her plate. A brief glance and she found Jaeger simply smiling and eating his meal slowly. They finished up and soon got back home, Misato giggled as she hung onto Jaeger, oddly enough Asuka couldn't stop smiling as much as her pride hated it. Misato finally let her slave go and blew him a kiss as she slowly wobbled into her room, leaving Asuka to finally ask "so what's the real story between you two?"

The man's smile vanished and his stern mask returned "I was training in the martial arts in a nearby dojo to a college... a lot of young women always came to stare at us as we practiced out in the sun... some even tried to sneak inside but we were pretty tight when it came to secrecy" Asuka simply rested against the fridge, she was at least glad this one wasn't as full of himself as Kaji was. It was at that moment she realized... her obsession with Kaji was gone... "However you may be known to Misato's superior determination... she some how found a way in after hours and I found myself pinning her down like any of us would have an intruder" She could see it plain as day, the man wearing little more than shorts pinning the rather intrusive women down as she joked and giggled about it with a blush "She took it amazingly well considering she could have gotten expelled from her college for it, but she didn't... because I let her go" She blinked as her body guard laid against a wall, his arms in his pockets, she hadn't even realized the rock hopper penguin that strolled in minutes ago, who simply stared in fascination with a beer in his wings "Honestly when I joined that dojo I had forgotten just what being a guy was all about until she broke in... her eyes..."

Asuka could only make assumptions, and every one of them was shot down by a single fact she had noticed halfway through this little tale 'he's lying... at least he thinks he is...' The man's eyes were down cast, he was hiding a lot more than just a college love life "soon I managed to get here into the classes and we spent a bit of time together... then I saw where this was going and I cut it off... I couldn't get involved" Asuka simply watched him a moment, she knew that this man was hiding something, but what was the hundred dollar question. Pen-Pen finally yawned and crawled into his fridge with his beer as Jaeger glanced up to the red headed pilot "do you ever wonder what it would be like if Shinji chose you over Rei?" She shot her gaze of daggers at him before scoffing and crossing her arms "tch, why do I care what that stupid pervert does with his wonder whore?" She waited a moment in silence before turning her prideful glare upon him again, and found a rather stern stare burrowing into her eyes. Her face softened, the great Asuka Langley Soryhue was being stared down, by a male of all people. Yet oddly she couldn't say anything, she could not yell nor glare nor declare him a perverted moron, she could only stare.

Finally she gave a deep sigh and cast her gaze down "yes... I do once in a while... he might have been a dumb pervert but... he was my dumb pervert" She felt tears welling up a moment, soon blocking them with her pride before she felt a warm grasp around her waist. She looked up and found eyes of soft blue staring into her own. Pride told her to slap, wisdom told her to push, but for the first time in so long, she listened to her heart, which told her simply to rest upon his shoulder, and hold him. In that moment she saw in her mind, just what he really was. She saw an empty and dead stare in his eyes, then the massive Angel that nearly had tore her apart in her Eva. The boy was mauled, laying dead within shattered cement. Then the massive beast began to shrink, slowly becoming the size of a normal man. But she then saw what may be the truth, for when that figure turned, she only saw Jaeger, only this version had two eyes, one of the cool blue of a lover's, the other with a fierce crimson of a monster. She lifted her head, the vision was fading quickly, and the only color she saw in those wondrous eyes was soft baby blue. The memory had gone from her completely, yet deep within the back of her mind she knew that something was not right about this man. Yet she could only smile, and fall into his embrace again, darkness soon consuming her conscious.

The moment her eyes opened she gasped, her red locks whipping about her face as air rushed by her. She was falling, faster and faster. She closed her eyes, part of her fearing such a rush, yet deep inside she enjoyed the flight. The air soon became still and she found herself standing atop a tall building, gazing out over Tokyo Three. The sight was a wonder before one of the tall towers was crushed under her red Eva. She gasped and watched as the black Angel leapt from the ground, battling with her beloved unit two. She reached up and brushed her locks away, and in the distance she saw another figure standing atop the buildings, a shock of light blue flowed lightly in the wind. "Wonder girl?" Asuka craned her neck and even found Shinji atop another building, both were staring in silence, eyes heavy with fatigue. Then she saw him, Jaeger, arms crossed with the sinister smirk burned into her mind. She could only stare a moment longer before gasping while the two massive figures began to descend upon her. Her screams came with the darkness that had once again surrounded her.

She shot up with a gasp, finding herself in Misato's motherly hold "Asuka its okay! Its fine now..." She tried to control her ragged breathing, her eyes wide as saucers. Soon her blood slowed and she managed to fall back gently into her bed, staring silently at the ceiling as Misato stroked along her brow. A quick glance at the door saw Jaeger watching her silently; his eyes welled up with a deep sorrow. Only one question remained in her mind, could this man, this boy, be the same creature she continues to see? With a soft sigh her eyes fell shut, with a simple thought on her mind 'where are you baka?'


	3. Promise me your real

Evangelion

Promise me your real...

"where am I? who Am I?" Asuka... "who's there? Why do my eyes hurt?" Asuka... "Where are you!?" Asuka... "GET OUT!" With a flash the young woman found herself standing upon warm sands, gazing forward into a clear sea of blue. She could only stare and marvel at such beauty as the crisp air lifted a few of her crimson locks "Mein gott..." A timid hand reached and brushed her hair back, was this real? Or was it a dream? The warm sand about her toes, the cool air, the wondrous colors, could this be her own paradise? Her pride returned with a swift mental slap "I must be crazy, this is too good to be real" she scoffed proudly as she spun on her heel and found herself once again in awe. Four massive monuments stood, each made in the likeness of the Evangelions. At the ends were Units 00 and 01, in the center was her own beloved unit 02, and next to it was the very angel that had near impaled Tokyo three with its blade. Figures were carved upon their shoulders, Rei, Shinji, Herself stood proudly, while the angel held a figure of Jaeger upon its shoulder. She rubbed her temples "sure why not, my bodyguard's an angel, makes perfect sense" she growled sarcastically, though with what her and the rest of Nerve had seen, it wouldn't have been all that surprising to begin with.

She began walking forward, finding a stone path leading past the large statues. Soon she found herself silently striding to a massive palace straight out of Arabian Knights. The entrance held two rather burly guards with their heads and faces covered by turbans. When she stepped up the two blocked her way with their blades "No one is permitted entrance" Both declared in unison. Asuka simply scoffed and crossed her arms "you dare stop the great Asuka Langley Soryhue?!" Both suddenly stared before quickly dropping to their knees before her. At first the young pilot was stunned before grinning triumphantly "much better" She passed them with a prideful stride, lavishing in getting the treatment she believed she so rightfully deserved. Oddly as she thought of that, she felt a deep sorrow within her mind. She continued forward, raising a rather curious brow as any one she passed instantly bowed before her before going back to what they were doing "what am I a goddess?" she asked herself silently.

Finally as two more guards opened two rather large doors she found herself in a rather large room, at the end was a throne where a very familiar man sat "You!?" The man smirked, rising from the throne "You expected some one else?" She crossed her arms, tapping her fingers absently "I didn't expect you with a goatee... now what the hell am I doing in Egypt!?" The man simply smiled, gesturing to the palace "Ancient Persia my dear" she only scoffed at that while he went on "I brought you here to tell you, how real do you think reality is?" She glared at him, growling silently "What's that supposed to mean?" The odd man simply grinned as he stepped towards he slowly "Do you think any of your life up to now has been real? The things you've seen? Things such as Misato's sudden sobriety? Shinji Ikari's and Rei Ayanami's relationship? Your sudden rise in your sync tests? Come on my dear Asuka, I thought you were the clever one" The red head's face went from irritated pride to wonder "you mean... everything is" "False my dear" With a silent growl the pilot of unit 02 lunged and tackled the man into the ground, nails digging into his shoulders "Then What The Hell Is Real!?"

The man only smiled and raised his hand between their gazes "This" A snap of his fingers and Asuka threw her head back, screaming as a surge of memories and emotions flooded her mind. She rolled onto her side, clutching at her skull as memories came, memories of her mother, of the kiss she shared with shinji, her downfall tests and her loss at the hands of an angel that tore the limbs of her Eva from its torso, and another molesting her very thoughts. "STOP! STOP IT PLEASE!" The man simply stood and brushed himself off "you wanted to know what reality was, so I gave it to you" She rolled about on the ground, hoping to detour the horrible thoughts and memories away "MAKE IT STOP!" Her Eva came to her mind, being mutilated and devoured by several winged white Evangelions, at that she began screaming in her native language. Then just as they had come they left her, laying on her back staring at the ceiling of the strange palace, horrified. The sun was coming down on her, soon the shadowed figure of the prince "do you want your pitiful reality? Or the wonderful world I have created for you? A world where you can have a man worthy of your greatness, where you are invincible?" She could only stare silently, and only a few words fell from her lips "idiot... where are you..."

"Asuka! Asuka!" The young pilot's eyes slowly opened, a figure hidden by the darkness of night was above her "Asuka wake up" She groaned silently, staring sleepily up at the silhouette "Shin...ji?" A lazy arm brushed along her eyes, the weary blue gaze clearing, seeing not the weakling she knew, but the man that was her body guard "sorry to wake you Engel, but you were thrashing in your sleep" The young pilot slowly sat up, her yellow shirt falling open to reveal a bit more than a modest woman would want "Are you okay?" She turned and stared into his eyes, her own beginning to well up with tears. She couldn't remember the dream entirely, but she could easily recall the pain and misery within it. With a silent sigh she fell into his chest, her arms lazily draping about his waist "Jaeger... promise me... promise that your real..." He could only watch silently a moment before holding her gently, delicately brushing along her fire red hair "I... promise... Mein Engel..."

Kyle: well that was short

Asuka: I should kill you and dismember your corpse with a chainsaw

Jaeger: Hey she's threatening! That means she's happy

Shinji: this chapter... was really confusing

Kyle: Anything confuses you, now excuse me but that looks like a very painful object Asuka's lifting and I want to be in the next county before she decides where to ram it

Rei: ... that leaves me to give the insight for the next chapter... correct?

Shinji: well Jaeger's a bit drunk so it seems so

Jaeger: I'M NOT DRUNK!! I'm jus... a wittle... yea I'm drunk...

Rei: very well then, the pilot of unit 02 makes love to the designated body guard to each of the pilots while major Katsuragi films the expressed intimacy

Shinji: ...

Jaeger: ...sweet

Shinji: Isn't that illegal?

Rei: Also according to the author's notes... a discovery is made...

Kyle: Hey! No Reading My Notes!

Jaeger: Is that a lead pipe rammed up your-

Kyle: Yes it is...


End file.
